Spyro's Eternal Love
by SpyroFanForever
Summary: Spyro finally admits to Cynder about his extreme love for Flame. He confesses his true sexuality to her. Ever since he saved Flame from Gnasty Gnorc, their friendship has grown a lot stronger. Do you think Flame feels the same way? - CONTAINS SPYRO/FLAME YAOI - Rated M (Mature)


**Well, I finally finished my very first fanfiction and first Spyro the Dragon fanfiction! It took me 2 months to do all of this! I really hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed writing this story! Please, no hate comments. If you don't have any nice things to say, don't say any at all. Also, if you aren't over 16, just close the page. Enjoy! Contains very heavy Spyro/Flame yaoi.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Spyro's Confession

It was an early spring morning in the Valley of Avalar. Dew was still on the flowers and grass at this time. Feeling a bit cool, but it wasn't enough to give you the chills. The sun was still rising vigorously over the Avalar horizon, warming up Avalar very rapidly by the minute. Spyro was just flying around all sad and glum, trying to cheer himself up by flying really fast. It did cheer him up a bit, but he was still a little sad. Spyro just could not get himself to be happy with the relationship with Cynder. It wasn't going too well. It just don't feel like a 'real' relationship to Spyro.

When Spyro was done flying, trying to cheer himself up, he came back to the cave where Cynder was. Cynder was still sleeping soundly on her side at this time and Spyro walked over to Cynder and tapped eagerly her on her shoulder, "Cynder! Cynder! Wake up! I need to discuss some things with you..." Cynder rolled around a little bit and finally she opened her eyes very slowly. "What? What, Spyro? What is it that you needed so instantly that you had to wake me?" Spyro looked down for a moment or two and then looked back up. Spyro didn't really want to say this, but it was eating him alive. "I have to tell you something... I don't think you would appreciate it very well..." Cynder opened her eyes completely and her eyes widened tremendously when Spyro was saying this.

"What is it, Spyro? Is it that bad that I wouldn't appreciate it?" Cynder said with a shocked look on her face. Spyro could not get it out of his mouth. He was afraid that Cynder would hate him forever. "Well... I... Don't think...-" "Spyro, you can tell me anything! I swear I won't get upset!" Cynder interrupted Spyro as she got up off of her side. She stands up and is standing right in front of Spyro, looking directly in Spyro's eyes. She touches Spyro's shoulder. "Please... Don't touch me like that..." Spyro says as he backs away a little bit. Cynder was shocked at Spyro. Spyro looks down nervously for quite a while, looks to the side, and then looks up, not looking at Cynder. He scratches his neck. "Well... I don't think... We're... Meant for each other..." Spyro looks away really fast after he said this and did not look back at Cynder. Cynder's eyes widened bigger than her stomach. Cynder just could not believe that Spyro said something like that. She makes a huge sigh.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen. You've been acting very strangely lately and I could tell something was up. Why do you think we're not for each other? I'm a little upset, but I'm curious why you think that." Spyro sighs as well. There's a long pause for a while, then Spyro looks back at Cynder and sighs again. "Well... The reason because is I haven't had very many feelings about you... I'm really sorry, but it's the truth, Cynder..." Cynder shakes her head, trying not to get even more upset. "Oh... Well, have you set your mind on any other dragon?" she said softly. Spyro knew what dragon he wanted to be with and that was Flame, but Spyro did not want to tell Cynder that he was gay, but it intented on that he was going to have to say it.

"Cynder... I really want you not to get very upset when I say this... It's going to be very surprising to you..." Spyro said with him looking away once again. Spyro just can't get this out of him very well. "Spyro... You can tell me anything, remember? I swear I won't hate you." Cynder says looking into Spyro's eyes again. "Well... I'm...gay..." Spyro said shyly as he turned away once again. Cynder was really shocked at Spyro. "Oh my..." Cynder gasped as she backed away a little. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Spyro?" Spyro closed his eyes and sighed once again and then opens his eyes. "Well... You see... I didn't ever tell you because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable... But now... You do know that I'm gay..." Cynder felt really weird inside because she now knows that Spyro is gay. "Well, let me ask again...have you set your mind on any other dragon?" Spyro gets a little less shy and answers more openly, "Well...there is ONE dragon that I've had my eye on for a very long time..." "Who is it, Spyro?" Cynder said as she was wagging her dragon tail. She was so curious to know who was the special dragon was.

"Well... The dragon that I've had my eye for a very long time is Flame... I'm just unsure if he is the same with me..." Spyro said less shyly twirling his dragon tail just a tad. "Really? Isn't he with Ember?" Cynder said in question as she was tilting her head looking like she was a bit confused. "Yeah... I think so... But I'm not really sure that he is... They just haven't been getting along very well..." Spyro said scratching his neck again. "Oh... Well, I think you should go find him and talk to him to see what's going on." Cynder said, trying to get Spyro to be less nervous. Spyro stands a little taller and feels more broad. "You're absolutely right, Cynder! I should go find Flame! Thanks, Cynder!" Spyro says as he turns around and runs away, getting ready to fly off. "Wait, Spyro! Are we still...friends?" Cynder says curiously. Spyro stops and looks back and says, "Of course we can still be friends, Cynder! Now, I have to go find Flame! Toodles!" Spyro flies off and into the Avalar horizon.

Chapter 2: Flame's Confession

While Spyro is out looking for Flame, let's see how Flame and Ember are doing. Flame and Ember on the other side of the Valley of Avalar actually, but Spyro is way far from there. Flame and Ember were wide awake, discussing things with each other. "Hey...uh, Ember?" Flame said as he was scratching his neck. "Yes, Flame?" Ember said as she was looking straight into his eyes. "I...uh...have something to tell you..." Flame said as he started to look away from Ember, not trying to look at her. "What is it that you have to tell me, Flame?" Ember said, looking right at Spyro.

"I...don't think...we're meant for each other..." Flame said, still looking away from Ember. Ember's eyes grew ferociously. She could not believe Flame had said something like that. "What? What? Why are we not meant for each other? Are you okay?" Flame looked back at Ember and sighed. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. It's just... It wasn't ever going to work out... I have somebody else that I love and I'm sorry, Ember, but you and I are not meant for each other... It's just I don't get the happiness like how I'm supposed to feel..." Ember was really astounded that Flame said all of this. She pauses for a moment or two and says, "Oh... Well, how long have you been upset, Flame...?" Flame looks down and hesitates a bit. He looks back up at Ember. "I've always been upset since we first became mates... I knew it just wouldn't work out... I'm really sorry, Ember, but it's over..." Ember looks like she's getting a bit upset, but she don't show it on her face.

"Oh... Well, since we're not meant for each other, have you had your mind set on another dragon...?" Ember said curiously, acting all antsy. Flame did not really want to tell Ember that he was gay too as well and he wanted Spyro to be his mate, but he was unsure if Spyro was gay or not, be had no choice to tell Ember that he was gay. "Well... There is ONE dragon that I've had my eye on for a very long time..." Flame said slowly. "Really? Who's the special dragon?" Ember said, wanting to know who the dragon was. "Well... First, I need to tell you something... I'm...gay... The dragon that I've had my eye on for a very long time is Spyro... But I'm not sure if he is gay or not..." Flame explained very thoroughly as he was starting to get a little nervous. Ember was so shocked that she was speechless, but she came out and finally said, "Oh wow, Flame... I never thought you were that way... But now I do..." She touches Flame's shoulder. Flame backs away after she touches him, "Please... Don't touch me like that..."

Ember starts to flirt with Flame. "Oh, come on... I know you like it!" Ember says as she starts rubbing Flame sexually. Flame jumps back from being touched. "No! Please don't touch me like that, Ember! I'm not into you! I'm only into males, like Spyro! I've told you that I'm gay!" "Oh, I'm sorry, Flame..." Ember says as she starts to feel awkward. "Um... I have to go find Spyro." Flame says as he starts to dart off and darts off before Ember has a chance to say anything. _God, what's her problem? I just told her I was gay and she still touches me sexually!_ Flame thinks to himself as he's flying around the Valley of Avalar.

Chapter 3: Mates for Life

About an hour later, Flame sees Spyro before Spyro could see Flame. "Hey, Spyro!" Flame yells out to get Spyro's attention. Spyro looks up as he's flying and notices Flame after he yelled. "Hey, Flame! How's your day going?" Spyro says as they both fly closer to each other. They both eventually get close to each other, land on the ground and Flame says, "It could be better... Thank you for asking! How's your day going, Spyro?" Spyro hesitates and sighs, "Yeah... Same here, Flame... I just had a breakup with Cynder..." Flame gasps. "Really? What happened between you two?" Spyro doesn't really want to tell Flame that he's gay because he is unsure if Flame is the same way, but he's going to have to tell him no matter what.

"Well... I had to break up with Cynder because... It wasn't working out too well..." Spyro said, looking all nervous. Flame gets a little closer to Spyro and says, "Really? What made it not work out?" Spyro gets even more nervous by the second when and after Flame had said this and Spyro looks down once again. He hesitates for a moment and looks back up at Flame and sighs. "Well... You see... I just don't have any happy feelings for Cynder... I woke up really early this morning to go fly around a bit to cheer me up, but it only cheered me up a little, and I came back to my cave where Cynder was sleeping and I woke her up to tell her this..." Flame widens his eyes really wide, wanting to know more. "Oh... Go on... I'm listening, Spyro. I'm here for you." Spyro continues, "I told her it wasn't working out and also that I'm...gay... I've always had my eye on you, Flame... But I never knew if you were gay or not, so I just didn't say anything... So... Flame... Are you...gay...?"

Flame gives Spyro big eyes on his face and then he chuckles, which makes Spyro feel more relieved because he laughed. "Oh... Aww, Spyro... You're such a doll. No, Spyro. I'm completely heterosexual. Of course, I'm gay!" Your story with Cynder matches exactly with Ember and I!" Flame said in a somewhat joking sarcastic tone at first and smiles at Spyro. Spyro chuckles as well, "Flame! Spyro shouts as he swats his wing against Flame. You scared the living shit out of me!" Spyro said in a shouting voice as he playfully smacked his tail against Flame's side. "Hehe! I can't help that I like to kid around with you, Spyro! Flame laughed as he playfully smacked his tail right back against Spyro's side. "Heh... Well... Flame...?" Spyro said as he wanted to ask a question. "Yes, Spyro?" Flame said, thinking he knows what Spyro is going to ask.

"Will you be my mate?" Spyro asked seriously. He really loved the red dragon more than anything else and he did not want to give anything up for Flame. Flame gets really ecstatic when Spyro says this. He just knew Spyro was going to ask this. Flame shouts, "Yes! Yes, Spyro! I do want to be your mate!" Spyro just goes completely insane when Flame says yes. "Really? I love you so much, Flame! I will always be your mate! No matter what happens, I will ALWAYS be your mate!" Spyro shouts back and they give a little kiss on the lips. Flame says, "That's why I broke up with Ember! I wanted you too, Spyro!" Flame accepts the kiss and they're a little anxious at first when they kiss. "So... What do you want to do now, Spyro? Since we're both mates for life now." Flame says as he gently rubbing Spyro's neck with one of his dragon claws. Flame's stomach growls, "Ooh! Looks like I'm getting a bit hungry. Do you have anything in mind, Spyro?" Spyro's stomach growls as well, "Ooh... Me too, Flame... Should we go catch a fish together?"

Flame gets so happy that he starts to wag his tail very quickly. "Yes! We should go look for a fish together! It'll be so romantic, !" Spyro blushes madly and smiles. Spyro flies off just a little bit, not trying to leave Flame behind. "Come on, Flame! Let's go find us a fish!" Spyro winks at Flame. "Okay, I'm coming, Spyro" He flies off with Spyro and they fly together to a lake around the Valley of Avalar and decide to both jump in together at the exact same time. "Alright, on the count of three! One...two...three!" Spyro said as they both jump in the same time. They make a huge splash and Flame chuckles. "Hehe! That was fun! Let's get our fish, Spyro!" Spyro agrees, "Okay, Flame!" and they both decend into the water. Flame, on the other hand, is a better swimmer than Spyro, but Spyro is a better fighter than Flame, so they both have their pros and cons.

They search and search and until they both see a fish and they both try to race each other to it. Of course, Flame beats Spyro to it. Flame goes up and bites the front of the fish and Spyro bites at the end of the fish. They both started gnawing on the fish until their snouts met. Flame blushes madly, also the same with Spyro. They kiss again for about 15 seconds with less anxiety than before. After they stopped kissing and finished their tasty meal together, Spyro nodded his dragon head up to let Flame know that he's ready to go back up. Flame nodded and they both began to go back up to the top of the lake. As soon as their dragon heads made it out of the water, Spyro shouted, "Woo! That was awesome, Flame! I'm stuffed now!" Flame nodded and shouted as well, "Yeah! Woo! I'm stuffed as well, Spyro!" "Sooooo... What do you want to do now, Flame?" Spyro said as he gets closer to Flame and reaches his dragon claw and rubs his claw gently across Flame's snout all the way down to his dragon belly. "Ooh... I don't know, Spyro..." Flame says as he gets even closer to Spyro and starts to lean closer to him. Spyro also leans closer and their both snouts meet.

"Mmmmm...~" Spyro murrs as their snouts meet evenly, creating a gentle makeout. "Mmmmmmm...~" Flame murrs back as they talk through their kissing language. Their dragon lips met perfectly, then their claws both grab the back of their dragon heads and they start making out hardcore. "Mmm~!" Spyro murrs once again as their snouts are still met. They start to moan a bit. They suddenly stop kissing and Spyro asks, "Flame... Should we get out of the water...?" "Yeah, I reckon we should, Spyro..." Flame says as he gets up out of the water. "C'mon, Flame... Let's go somewhere we can have some...alone time together..." Flame suggests as he lures Spyro out of the water. "Ooh, somewhere...alone?" Spyro asks as he grins majorly and winks and he gets up out of the water with Flame. "Yes, Spyro... I want to do some...things with you...alone..." Flame says and rubs Spyro sexually with his tail as he starts getting aroused with Spyro. "Mmmmm... We should go somewhere private then...if we want to do some private things together..." Spyro says and rubs Flame back with his tail and he also starts getting aroused with Flame. They both knew that they were going to mate with each other. They just didn't know who was going to ask first.

"Mmmmmm... Let's go then, Spyro..." Flame says as he flies off. Spyro flies and gets next to him. They fly for about a few minutes together until they see a cave that has the perfect spot, where there is a huge rock right next to it. "How about this, Flame?" Spyro asks Flame if it was a good spot where they can do their things together alone. Yes, sweetie! That's a perfect spot that we can do our things alone together!" They both fly inside the cave and Spyro pushes the rock over the cave. "Well... Here we are!" Spyro said excitedly, "Sooo... What did you want to do with me...?" "Oh... It's about that I have to tell you something..." Flame says all anxious. "What is it that you have to tell me?" Spyro asks Flame as he gets a little closer to Flame. "I want to mate with you, Spyro... I have always wanted to mate with you..." Flame says rubbing his tail sexually against Spyro. Spyro chuckles and smiles. "Awww, Flame! I want to mate with you too! Mmmm... Do you want something there, you dirty pervert?" Flame already knew Spyro wanted to mate with the red dragon. He just wanted to hear him say it. He winked and said, "Aww, Spyro! Mmmm... Yes I do..." "Hehe... Come here, you hot ass dragon!" Spyro says getting aroused more by the second. "Hehe! Okay, stud!" Flame winks and gets really close to Spyro and they both start making out again. Their both snouts met evenly and both enjoying it already. "Mmmmmm~!" Spyro moans a little. "Mmmmmm~!" Flame moans out. They start to tongue kiss and they make it to the most wet and sloppiest makeout they ever made.

They stop making out and then Spyro gets down and bends down and then Spyro looks back and winks, "I'm ready to be mated!" Flame murrs and says, "Mmmm... Okay, Spyro! Here we go!" Flame gets down as well and gets closer to Spyro's ass by the second. He pushes Spyro's dragon tail up and to the side and out of the way. "Mmm... Much better now that I got that hot ass tail out of the way..." Flame murrs. "Are you ready, Spyro?" Flame asks Spyro calmly. "Y-yes... I-I'm ready... T-Take me, Flame..." Spyro answers nervously. Spyro has always wanted to be taken up his tailhole and now he is going to experience it! Flame nods back at Spyro. "O-okay... Here we go..." Flame says as he suddenly slides his hard dragon cock in Spyro's tailhole. Spyro suddenly shivers in arousal as he feels Flame's hard dragonhood slide into Spyro's tight tailhole.

"Oh!" Spyro moans out, "Please... Shove it in further..." Spyro starts to pant a little bit as Flame shoves his hard dragon cock into Spyro's ass. "Oooh!" Spyro moans a bit louder as Flame gets deeper in Spyro's tailhole. "Aaahhh!" Spyro yelps in pain, "God! This is already feeling so good! Oooh!" Flame starts to moan as well, "Mmmm, Spyro... You're so warm and soo tight..." Spyro moans even more louder and pain starts turning into pleasure as Flame is finding Spyro's pleasure spot. "Mmmm... I wonder where that pleasure spot is at... Ahh... Such a perfect, hot, tight fit..." Flame pokes around in Spyro's asshole snd Spyro moans out even louder, knowing Flame found his pleasure spot, "Ohhhh! Y-you f-found it!" Flame chuckles and moans, "Heheheh...I-I'm glad I-I did!... You're so tight..." Flame pulls his hips back, pulling his hard dragon cock out of Spyro's ass, then he moves his hips back forward, and sliding his hard dragon cock back into the male dragon. "O-ohhhhhh, Flame-e-e! K-keep going... Ungh!" Spyro grunts and moans as Flame starts thrusting. "S-soo...tight!" Flame moans out his pleasure, still thrusting Spyro's hot tailhole. Flame is loving the sound of Spyro's moaning. His screams, yells, moans, grunts, groans, and growls are just music to his dragon ears. "Ohhhh! Mmmm~.. Y-you really a-are...a slut...aren't you, S-Spyro...?" Flame moans out, knowing that Spyro's asshole is so tight that he can't stop moaning. "Y-yes! Y-yes, Flame! Ahh! I-I'm your...ungh! S-slut!" Spyro moans out in pleasure once again.

"Mmmm~! Y-you're so a-amazing... Y-your a-asshole is just soo...agh!" Flame moans out as he starts fucking Spyro's hot asshole even harder. "H-harder!" Spyro sexually demands out for more. Flame was really ecstatic that Spyro had said that and happily agreed, "H-harder? Mmmm...o-okay! H-harder it is t-then!" and Flame starts pounding Spyro's asshole even harder by the second. Spyro suddenly yelps again, "Ah~! Flame! Oh, Fla-ame! T-that feels so g-good! W-where d-did you l-learn all t-this? Flame moans very loudly and growls aggressively while he's still grasping onto Spyro's hips, pounding his love's asshole harder than anything else, "Grah! I-I learned this o-on my o-own! Ungh! Y-you're sooo... Ungh!" Flame said as he was getting closer to cum into Spyro.

"Ohhh, Flame! I-I'm gonna...soon!" Spyro moans out while Flame is still pounding Spyro's tailhole even harder, going full force. "O-ooh... I'm gonna...soon too..." Flame groans out really loudly, but not loud enough that somebody can hear them through the cave. The purple dragon was just aggressively taking all this. He has been loving every moment of this and never thought he would be mating with the dragon he loves. "P-please, Flame! G-give me m-more! Ah! T-take me!" Spyro moans out his pleasure once again, while Flame is still pounding his asshole hard. This was just way too much for Spyro. He didn't care. All he wanted was for Flame to keep fucking him as hard as he could to make Spyro moan very loudly in pleasure. Flame also loved this, but he knew Spyro was going to do him next. He just smiles and pants and raises his head up, closes his eyes, and moans out, "Aaaaah! Ohhhh, Spyro! Y-you're so t-tight! Ungh! I-I'm...I'm... Ungh!" Flame just spurts out all of his thick, warm, dragon seed all inside his mate, warming his insides. This made Spyro murr very loudly. "Spurt all of your thick, hot cum inside me, Flame! Aaaah! I-I'm... Ungh!" Spyro roars and growls ferociously and Spyro shoots his thick, warm seed out of his cock all over the ground, his front side, and some on Flame's paws, which Flame licks his paws of course. Flame pants and murrs, "Mmmm...you taste so amazing, Spyro..." Flame pulls his cock out of Spyro's hot tailhole and dragon sperm just runs out of his asshole like it's an avalanche.

"Heheheh..." Spyro manages to laugh softly, "you really filled me up..." Spyro finishes as he's murring out as he's panting loudly. "You're so very welcome, I'm glad I really did feel you up!" Flame says and winks back at Spyro, letting him know that he still wants more. Spyro notices Flame winking and catches a drift from Flame. "O-ooh.." Spyro says as his spine is shivering from all the excitement, "I know what you're thinking, Flame... And I'm loving it." Spyro finishes as he's winking back at his mate. Flame instantly grins at Spyro, knowing that Spyro got the little message that Flame was trying to tell him. "O-oo-ooh, what am I thinking of, then?" Flame says as he winks back at Spyro again. "Hmm.." Spyro began to "fake" think. He already knew that Flame wanted to be fucked. "Oh!" Spyro pretended to realize, even though, he already knew from the start. "You want me to fuck you now?" Spyro says as he winks back at his mate. Flame chuckles loudly and winks back at Spyro once again. "Now you're thinking! Yes, Spyro. I want you to fuck me so hard and don't hold back." Spyro chuckles as well. "Heh. Oh, trust me, Flame. I will fuck you so hard and I will not hold back." Flame nods as he knew he was getting ready to get pounded into the ground by Spyro.

"Flame... Bend down for me..." Spyro says as he starts getting aroused again. Flame nods again and bends down for Spyro, getting ready for the pounding of his entire life. "I'm ready, Spyro... T-take me... I want to be your slut..." Spyro chuckles loudly and smiles huge, "Oh, Flame... You already are my slut, you silly dragon." Spyro mounts up and both of the dragon's spines shiver in arousal as Spyro mounts on Flame's backside. Spyro's hips meet evenly with Flame's rear end and grasps Flame's hips. "O-oo-ooh, Spyro... That already feels soo good... And you haven't even went inside me yet!" Flame moans out a bit, trying to be the slut that Spyro knows he is. "I bet... I feel the same exact way... This feels sooo good..." Spyro moans out a bit as well as he starts to push his dragon cock inside Flame's tight opening and then pulls it back out, teasing Flame. Flame's eyes open wide as soon Spyro slid his dragon cock inside Flame's tight opening and then wimpered as he pulled his dragon cock out. "Ooo-ooo-ooh, Spyro... Ah! I love when you tease me..." Flame moaned out. Spyro moans, "Ooo-ooh, Flame... You do...? You're so tight..." Spyro slides his dragon cock back in the male dragon below him this time. "Ooo-oooh-ooh, S-S-S-S-Spyro-o-o-o..." Flame moans out his pleasure as Spyro is still giving Flame more and more of his thick dragon dick.

"Mmmmmmm" Spyro groans out as he's slowly thrusting Flame's tight tailhole. Flame spreads his dragon legs further apart, giving Spyro more room and more pleasure for both of the male dragons. "Ah, Spyro! A-Ahh! G-give me m-more of t-that! I-I want it all i-inside of m-me.." Flame moans out as he's really aroused and wanting more of Spyro's thick dragon dick. Spyro licks at Flame's neck as he's really happy that he had said that and followed his command and started pounding Flame even harder, making Spyro shudder and moan very loudly. Well, there you have it. Both of the mates are enjoying themselves with the pounding of their lives. Flame is getting close to his climax and the same goes with Spyro. Spyro's muscles starts to weaken by the very hard pounding on Flame's ass. Flame's anal muscles are getting harder and tighter by the second, which makes more sexual pleasure of both of the male dragons. Flame is counter thrusting Spyro very hard to make that sexy dragon cock go even deeper inside of him. Spyro is still pounding Flame very hard and decided to start pumping Flame's thick dragon cock while pounding him. "Ooo-oohh, Spyro... Mmmmmmm.. You dirty boy.." Flame moans out, wanting Spyro to keep pounding and pumping his thick dragon dick. "Oo-ooh, I'm the dirty boy..? I think it would be you!" Spyro moans out as he's still pounding and pumping Flame's dragon dick. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! O-oooh, Spyro-o-o-oo! Y-yesss! I'm your dirty boy.." This was just too much for Spyro. This was all to make Spyro pound Flame even harder into the ground, groaning against his scales.

Flame moaned even louder at the harder pounding. "O-ooooh, S-S-S-S-Spyro-o-o-o.. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! I-I-m almost t-there! H-harder! A-ah!" Spyro, loving the sound of Flame's loud moaning, follows Flame's commands and starts pounding Flame even harder, getting closer and closer to his climax. "Flame.. O-oh Fla-ame! I-I'm g-gonna-! I'm g-gonna c-cum! Aaah!" Spyro slides his dragon cock back into Flame one last time with a very hard slam and warm dragon sperm just floods into Flame's insides. Flame felt all the warm dragon cum flood inside of him and clentched his anal muslces spasmodically and sporadically. "Aaah! O-oh S-S-Spyro-o-o-o.. I'm g-gonna c-cum too!" Flame moans out very loudly and shoots his dragon cum all over the ground, along his belly, and some on Spyro's paws. "Mmmmmmmmm" Spyro murrs out as he starts to pull his cock out of Flame's tailhole and dragon sperm just runs out of his asshole, much like Spyro's reaction. "Ooooohh.. Mmmmmmm" Flame murrs out from the feeling of the warm dragon cum running out of his tailhole.

Chapter 4: Eternal Love

"Heh.. Y-you filled me up soo much.. Thank y-you, Spyro.. I-I.. I love you.." Spyro blushes and starts crying. "Flame.. I-I love you too! I love you so very much! I am so glad that we are mates! We are eternal! We are mates for life! Mates for life. Mates for life.." Spyro repeats those words three times and he means it. Flame starts crying as well. "Spyro.. I love you so much that I want to be with you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your world, your life, your..everything. Spyro.. I love you more than anything else." Flame gets up and presses against Spyro's snout, staring into his beautiful purple eyes. "Spyro.. I love you so much that I don't want to ever lose you.. You're my everything as well. I want to spend my whole life with you as well. I want to be with you forever. We're soul mates. We were made to be together. I just love you so much." "Flame.. I-I love you too! I love you so much!" They both passionately kiss for several minutes until they broke away from the passionate, wonderful, yet beautiful kiss.

They both lay down together, pressed against each other. Snuggling, cuddling, hugging, spending their time together alone, looking and staring into each other's beautiful eyes. Spyro, staring into Flame's beautiful orange eyes and Flame, staring into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes. They both give each other another passionate kiss. "Flame.. Your eyes are so beautiful. I love them so much. They're so pretty and amazing.." Spyro starts crying again, thinking that he still can't believe he mated with the red dragon he loves so dearly. Flame, also starts crying again, thinking that he still can't believe he mated with the purple dragon he loves so deeply and dearly. "Spyro.. Your eyes are so beautiful as well. I love them so much, too. Your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I love you, Spyro." Spyro blushes and gives Flame a huge, tight hug. "I love you too, Flame. I love you so very much." "Let's go to sleep, Spyro.. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.. We're going to have so much fun with each other, since we are mates for life." Flame says as he's still lost, staring into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes and getting closer to Spyro to cuddle more with him. "Yeah, I reckon so, Flame. We need to head to sleep for our long day tomorrow together. Yes, we are going to have so much fun with each other! Yes, we are mates for life! We are eternal." Spyro says also as he's still lost, staring to Flame's beautiful orange eyes and getting closer to Flame to cuddle more with him also.

"I love you so much, Flame." Spyro says. Flame is already sound asleep on Spyro's chest. "Eheheh, so beautiful. I love you so much, Flame. Goodnight, Flame. Sleep well, my love." Spyro says quietly, not trying to wake him up. Spyro also falls alseep and they both sleep together soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Well, this is my very first fanfiction I have ever written. I will be writing more fanfiction stories. I really hope you guys liked this story. It took me forever to write. There will be more fanfiction stories to come!  
**


End file.
